The present invention relates to an electronic camera and a printing system, and more specifically, to a camera capable of preparing print information of digital image information obtained through photographing, and a printing system suitable for printing of image information.
There has recently been conducted printing wherein a print is made by a color printer from digital image information obtained by using an electronic camera for photographing.
There has also been proposed a service wherein prints with high image quality are made by processing or printing, using an expensive equipment, based on the digital image information.
In consideration of the time required for preparing contents of the order in the store and confusion generated there, it has also been proposed that digital image information obtained through photographing is inputted and processed in a computer to prepare the order information in advance, and this order information is transferred to a recording medium which permits installation and removal (PC card, various memory cards and others) to be used for order receiving for prints.
However, when digital image information recorded on the recording medium that permits installation and removal is accepted on an order receiving apparatus, order receiving is repeated many times. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the recording medium or a contact of the order receiving apparatus is worn away to make accurate order receiving impossible.
When ordering prints, using the recording medium as that stated above, a user can not confirm whether the order has been correctly placed or not, which is a problem.
Therefore, it sometimes happens that a user is told to order again due to troubles in the ordering, when the user visits a store to get prints.
Further, there is no means with which a user confirms in the case of order placing how long has he or she wait until completion of prints or when prints have been completed, which has been a problem.
Further, as another embodiment of a printing system, there is considered a home printing system wherein image data obtained by an electronic camera through photographing in the user""s house are inputted in a personal computer through a cord connected directly or through a recording medium such as a memory card, for example, then a print style is determined, and then a print is made by a printer connected to the personal computer. In this case, for printing image data obtained by an electronic camera through photographing, a personal computer and a printer are necessary in addition to the electronic camera. As a printer, there is available a printer which has a display function and a control function both are of a simple type and is relatively inexpensive. However, a personal computer is expensive. Therefore, it is a severe burden for a user of an electronic camera who has no personal computer to be forced to buy the personal computer.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an electronic camera and a printing system capable of inputting image data into a printer without dismounting a recording medium in which image data are recorded from the electronic camera.
An object is to provide a printing system requiring no personal computer.
An object is to provide a printing system capable of preparing order information simply, capable of receiving order accurately and capable of making a user to confirm the state of order receiving.
An object is to provide a printing system capable of making a user to confirm the waiting time up to completion of prints.
An object is to provide a printing system capable of making a user to confirm how internal power supply of an electronic camera lasts for the waiting time up to completion of prints.
Objects stated above can be attained by the following structure.
1. A camera having therein the following structure:
an image pickup means which receives optical images concerning a subject, then converts them into electric signals, and prepares image information;
a print information preparing means which prepares print information used for printing the image information stated above; and
a transmitting means which transmits after making the image information and the print information both stated above to be corresponded each other.
Due to Structure 1, when an electronic camera itself has a function to prepare information needed for printing images and further a transmitting means which makes image information and print information to be corresponded each other to transmit, it is possible to transmit a command for forming images to the printing system, and thereby to form desired images, without dismounting a recording medium in which image data are recorded from the electronic camera and without using another personal computer.
2. The camera further having the following structure:
a receiving means which receives image forming apparatus information representing the state of an image forming apparatus which receives the image information and print information both stated above; and
a display means which displays print information prepared and information received.
Due to Structure 2, when the state of print order receiving or the waiting time up to completion of prints, for example, is received and displayed as image forming apparatus information, a user can confirm the waiting time up to completion of prints.
3. An image forming apparatus having therein the following structure:
a receiving means which receives image information and print information used for printing, the receiving means being capable of receiving transmitting apparatus information concerning the apparatus to which the image information is transmitted;
an image forming means for forming images based on the image information and the print information; and
a control means for controlling the aforesaid image forming means based on the transmitting apparatus information.
Due to Structure 3, when information about the state of an electronic camera is received as transmitting apparatus information, it is possible to know the state of the electronic camera on the part of the printing system, and to prevent communication troubles caused by dead batteries of the electronic camera.
4. An image forming apparatus having therein the following structure:
a receiving means which receives image information and print information used for printing;
an order receiving information preparing means which prepares order receiving information based on the image information and the print information;
an image forming means for forming images based on the image information and the print information; and
a transmitting means which transmits the aforesaid order receiving information.
Due to Structure 4, when the state of order receiving or the waiting time up to completion of prints is outputted as the order receiving information, it is possible for a user to confirm these pieces of information. It is further possible to determine easily how the power supply lasts, from the waiting time up to completion of prints and residual life of the battery of the electronic camera.
The aforesaid objects of the invention can also be attained by the following preferable structures.
5. A printing system equipped with an electronic camera which prepares digital image information and with a printing apparatus which receives order information from the electronic camera to conduct printing, wherein the electronic camera to conduct printing, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a print information providing means which generates order information by providing print information corresponded to the digital image information and with a transmitting-receiving means which conducts transmission and receiving of data, while the printing apparatus is equipped with a receiving means which receives order information from the electronic camera, a printing means which makes prints based on the received order information, a display means which displays information, and a control means which generates order receiving information based on the received order information and makes the display means to display the order receiving information.
On this printing system, order receiving information is generated based on order information received from the electronic camera on the part of the printing apparatus, and the display means is caused to display the order receiving information.
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a printing system wherein a user can confirm the state of order receiving can be realized.
6. The printing system according to Structure 5, wherein the printing apparatus stated above is equipped with a transmitting means, and the control means controls so that the transmitting means transmits order receiving information to the electronic camera based on order information received from the electronic camera.
In the printing system, order receiving information is transmitted from the transmitting means on the part of the printing apparatus to the electronic camera based on the order information received from the electronic camera.
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a user can confirm the state of order receiving by the use of the electronic camera.
7. The printing system according to Structure 6, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a display means capable of displaying information on which the information of the state of order receiving from the printing apparatus is displayed.
In the printing system, order receiving information is transmitted from the transmitting means on the part of the printing apparatus to the electronic camera based on the order information received from the electronic camera. The electronic camera displays information of the state of order receiving from the printing apparatus on the display means.
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a user can confirm the state of order receiving on the display means of the electronic camera.
8. The printing system according to Structure 6 and Structure 7, wherein the information of the state of order receiving is represented by the waiting time up to completion of prints.
In the printing system, order receiving information is transmitted from the transmitting means on the part of the printing apparatus to the electronic camera based on the order information received from the electronic camera. The electronic camera displays information of the state of order receiving from the printing apparatus (the waiting time up to completion of prints).
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a user can confirm the state of waiting time by the use of the electronic camera.
9. The printing system according to Structure 6 and Structure 7, wherein the information of the state of order receiving is represented by the display showing whether the order receiving for prints is normal or not.
In the printing system, order receiving information is transmitted from the transmitting means on the part of the printing apparatus to the electronic camera based on the order information received from the electronic camera. The electronic camera displays information of the state of order receiving from the printing apparatus (information showing whether the order receiving for prints is normal or not).
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, and it is further possible for a user to confirm whether the state of order receiving is normal or not by the use of the electronic camera.
10. The printing system according to Structure 5, wherein print information generated by the print information providing means includes personal information which makes it possible to call an orderer of prints.
In the printing system, it is possible to call an orderer promptly when prints are completed, because it is possible to call an orderer of prints based on information which follows print information.
11. The printing system according to Structure 11, wherein the printing apparatus stated above is equipped with a message transmitting means and transmits a message with reference to the personal information when prints are completed.
In the printing system, it is possible to call an orderer promptly when prints are completed, because it is possible to transmit a message through a telephone or a pager to a print orderer from a message transmitting means of the printing apparatus based on information which follows the print information.
12. The printing system according to Structure 5, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a display means capable of displaying information and a countdown means, and the countdown means counts down based on the state of order receiving coming from the printing apparatus, while the display means displays the results of the countdown.
In the printing system, information of the state of order receiving is transmitted to the electronic camera from the part of the printing apparatus. Then, the electronic camera keeps counting down until completion of prints with reference to information of the state of order receiving, and displays the results of the countdown on the display means.
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a user can confirm the state of order receiving and completion of prints through the display means of the electronic camera.
13. The printing system according to Structure 12, wherein the countdown means counts down based on the state of order receiving coming from the printing apparatus and notifies the end of counting when the counting is ended.
In the printing system, information of the state of order receiving is transmitted to the electronic camera from the part of the printing apparatus. Then, the electronic camera keeps counting down until completion of prints with reference to information of the state of order receiving, then, displays the results of the countdown on the display means, and notifies the moment of the end of counting.
Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately concerning the order information prepared on the part of the electronic camera, whereby a user can learn completion of prints through the end of counting.
14. The printing system according to Structure 12, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a control means which controls various operations, and this control means prohibits deletion of images included in the order information until the countdown means finishes counting.
The electronic camera in the printing system counts down until completion of prints with reference to information of the state of order receiving, and thereby, deletion of images is prohibited until the end of counting. Therefore, even when the order information is required to be transmitted again for some reasons, no problem is caused.
15. The printing system according to Structure 5-Structure 14, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a control means which generates state information relating to the state of the electronic camera and adds this state information to the order information, and the control means of the printing apparatus reads the state information added to the order information.
In the printing system of the invention, it is possible to know the state (communication speed, residual life of batteries, ON/OFF of image display and presence of usage of external power supply) of the electronic camera on the part of the printing apparatus because information of the state of the electronic camera is transmitted to the printing apparatus, and thereby, the operation time of the electronic camera can be estimated and dead batteries can be prevented in advance. Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately for the order information through stable communication.
16. The printing system according to Structure 15, wherein the printing apparatus is equipped with a warning giving means which gives warning by means of display, voice or data transmission, while the control means of the printing apparatus gives warning when batteries of the electronic camera are estimated, based on the state information, not to last until completion of transmission for order information.
In the printing system of the invention, it is possible to know the state (communication speed, residual life of batteries, ON/OFF of image display and presence of usage of external power supply) of the electronic camera on the part of the printing apparatus because information of the state of the electronic camera is transmitted to the printing apparatus, and thereby, it is possible to prevent dead batteries in advance by giving warning when dead batteries are estimated. Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately for the order information through stable communication.
17. The printing system according to Structure 16, wherein the control means of the printing apparatus gives warning based on the state information stated above when the electronic camera is not energized by the external power supply.
In the printing system of the invention, it is possible to know the state (communication speed, residual life of batteries, ON/OFF of image display and presence of usage of external power supply) of the electronic camera on the part of the printing apparatus because information of the state of the electronic camera is transmitted to the printing apparatus, and thereby, it is possible to prevent dead batteries in advance by giving warning when external power supply is not used and dead batteries are estimated accordingly. Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately for the order information through stable communication.
18. The printing system according to Structure 16, wherein the electronic camera is equipped with a display means capable of displaying information, and receives data from the warning giving means to display warning information from the printing apparatus on the display means.
In the printing system of the invention, information of the state of the electronic camera is transmitted to the printing apparatus, and when dead batteries are estimated at the printing apparatus, data from the printing apparatus are received on the part of the electronic camera to display warning, and thereby, dead batteries are prevented in advance. Therefore, it is possible to receive orders accurately for the order information through stable communication.